


M E L T

by bulecelup



Category: South Park
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Tucker cemburu. Clyde Donovan jadi kambing hitam. Tweek Tweak menjadi korban. Craig Tucker salah paham. Tweek Tweak hancur berkeping-keping. Dan Clyde Donovan datang untuk menyelamatkan. Craig/Tweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M E L T

Title: MELT.  
Pair: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak.  
Genre: Romance.  
Summary: Craig Tucker cemburu. Clyde Donovan jadi kambing hitam. Tweek Tweak menjadi korban. Craig Tucker salah paham. Tweek Tweak hancur berkeping-keping. Dan Clyde Donovan datang untuk menyelamatkan. Craig/Tweek.  
Disclaimer: South Park bukan punya saya. #senyum  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Namun tidak ada anak-anak bermain keluar gedung sekolah. Kalaupun ada, pasti cuman beberapa. Itupun pakai langkah seribu, buru-buru pergi menjauh seperti ada seseorang yang mengikuti dari belakang. 

 

Penyebab suasana SMA Denver ini menjadi tegang ialah karena…

 

Craig Tucker. 

 

Sejak tadi pagi, dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah. Pandangan matanya menusuk, memberi jari tengah kepada setiap orang yang lewat dihadapannya. Apalagi sama orang yang berani menegurnya, dia akan membuat orang itu sengsara untuk seumur hidup.

 

Apakah penyebab Craig jadi beringas seperti ini? 

 

Penyebab utamanya adalah pemuda imut yang sedang berbicara dengan Clyde di dekat mainan jungle gym buat anak kelas 10. Ya, Tweek Tweak. Si blonde tukang gemetar itu tengah berbincang dengan Clyde, sedikit senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Clyde sendiri juga terlihat riang berbicara dengannya. 

 

Tweek tidak pernah terlihat akrab dengan siapapun kecuali kepada Craig! Bahkan Craig bisa dibilang sebagai temannya satu-satunya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini Craig sering melihat Tweek berbicara dengan Clyde atau dengan yang lain, yang paling sering sih berbicara dengan Clyde…. Si jocks itu. 

 

Sudah begitu Tweek seperti menghindarinya pula akhir-akhir ini! Setiap kali Craig menegur atau mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, dia akan melengos dengan memberikan alasan yang aneh-aneh! Craig merasa curiga, sepertinya Tweek menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya…

 

Selama beberapa hari Craig terus mencoba untuk mencari tahu ada apa, tapi Tweek selalu saja bisa kabur darinya. Oke, pertama dia menghindarinya. Terus kedua, dia mulai terlihat akrab dengan anak lain!

 

Jujur, hal itu membuat Craig kesal. 

 

Selama ini dia menganggap kalau Tweek adalah miliknya seorang, karena dialah yang bertugas menjaga pemuda manis itu. Craig adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan meyakinkannya untuk tidur dimalam hari, menjaganya dari serangan Gnomes, dan memberikannya kopi untuk menyelamatkan ‘jiwa’nya. 

 

Jadi intinya adalah Craig merasa overprotektif dengannya. Dia menyukai Tweek, sangat menyukainya, malah. Makanya dia gondok setengah mati ngeliat Tweek menghindarinya dan malah mendekati orang lain. 

 

Rasanya seperti memakan batu bara yang diberi saus BBQ diatasnya. 

 

Craig sibuk gondok sendiri di bangku, mengumpat sendirian kayak orang sarap. Tanpa dia sadari, Tweek sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan, pandangan khawatir ada di matanya. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Hari ini sumpah ngenekin abis. Udah gitu pulang sekolah Cartman pake ngajakin berantem pula, craig membuat anak gendut itu diam di bawah selokan hanya dalam 10 menit saja. Setelah itu dia beranjak pulang kerumah, seperti biasanya. 

 

Sesampainya dirumah, Craig mendapati rumahnya kosong. Ada selembar notes kecil diatas meja dapur, yang diletakan dibawah sebuah garpu kecil. Isi dari notes itu menjelaskan kalau kedua orang tua dan adiknya sedang pergi bersama mengunjungi kerabat di luar kota, mereka akan pulang malam. 

 

Craig menghela nafas panjang. Yah, akhirnya nasib baik berpihak kepadanya. Keluarganya pergi, cuman dia doang yang ada dirumah. Itu artinya dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia suka… biasanya dia akan menelepon Tweek untuk menyuruhnya datang, lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti menonton film, makan, main game, atau sebagainya…. Eh?

 

Lagi-lagi Craig kepikiran soal Tweek. 

 

“Dammit!” umpat Craig, menghantam kepalanya ke kulkas. Kenapa dia selalu saja memikirkan Tweek!? Pemuda itu seperti sudah melekat didalam otaknya, enggan untuk pergi dari sana! 

 

Tak dapat diungkiri… Craig memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Dia lebih mementingkan Tweek dari apapun, dia bahkan mau melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali. 

 

Hal ini sangat aneh, karena ssewaktu kecil dulu mereka berdua adalah musuh. Well, itu sih gara-gara hasutannya Stan, Kyle, dan Cartman, makanya mereka berantem hebat waktu itu. Setelah itu mereka berteman, sampai sekarang, di bangku SMA…

 

Sampai Tweek mulai menghindarinya. 

 

Puas menghantamkan kepalanya di kulkas, Craig mengambil telepon dapur untuk memesan Pizza. Dia ingin menghabiskan malam ini secara tenang. Dia akan menonton film apapun yang ada di tv maupun dvd yang ada di rak, bermain-main dengan Stripe marmut kesayangannya, atau main game yang sempat tertunda. 

 

Sekarang dia beranjak untuk duduk disofa, menyalakan tv, dan melototinya sampai bego.

 

Selang beberapa saat setelah memesan pizza, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Aneh, biasanya pizza datang 30 menit setelah pemesanan. Apakah sekarang mereka memakai jasa pengiriman kilat?

 

Craig beranjak dari sofa, mematikan tv yang tadi sedang dia tonton. Hari ini tidak ada acara yang menarik. Dia bergerak menuju pintu, langsung membukanya tanpa melihat siapa yang ada diluar melalui lubang intip. 

 

Karena dia tak melihatnya, jadi wajar kalau Craig terperongo saat melihat tweek berdiri diatas keset rumahnya. 

 

“E-E-EH! C-C-Craig!” Tweek bergidik ketika pintu terbuka, dia buru-buru melipat kedua tangannya di belakang, seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pegang. 

 

Craig mengangkat alis sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai alisnya menghilang di tepi chullo biru ciri khasnya. “Tweek?” katanya. Dia memasang wajah garang, speaking of the devil. Pikirnya. 

 

Tweek menelan ludah, wajahnya merah sekali. Craig dalam hati merasa miris melihatnya, karena dia terlihat so freaking cute! Tapi dia tetap memasang wajah garang kepada pemuda itu. 

 

“C-Craig, a-ad-ada sesua-tu yang ha-ha-harus…GAH! Aku---aku katakan pa-pa-damu!” untuk mengatakan kalimat itu saja Tweek membutuhkan waktu selama 5 menit. 

 

Craig mendengus, dia menyenderkan pundaknya di ambang pintu. “Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, huh? Lagian, aku kira kau sekarang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Clyde atau yang lain.” Sarkasme terdengar kental di perkataan Craig. 

 

“H-Huh?” Tweek kini nampak bingung. “C-Cl-Clyde? A-apa mak-su-sudmu, C-Craig?” dia jadi semakin gemetaran. 

 

Ctek! Urat amarah Craig terputus, dia sudah tak tahan lagi, ingin mengamuk karena Tweek bertingkah seperti pura-pura tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi!

 

“Sudahlah, Tweek!” teriak Craig secara mendadak. Tweek terkejut, dia bahkan sedikit melompat ditempatnya. “Kenapa kau masih menemuiku, huh? Bukankah sekarang teman baikmu itu Clyde? Kau sampai menghindariku hanya untuknya! Dammit, Tweek!” semburnya. 

 

Tweek melotot, setelah diam cukup lama dia akhirnya membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Craig. “C-Craig, ak-aku rasa kau----kau sal-salah paham!” dia mencoba untuk meyakinkan pemuda temperamental itu. 

 

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berhasil. 

 

Craig mendorong pundak Tweek. Dia hampir saja jatuh dari balkon, tapi untungnya dia bisa menyeimbangkan diri dengan berpegangan pada salah satu tiang penyangga rumah Craig. 

 

“Pergi dari hadapanku,” Craig mengusirnya. Nada suaranya terdengar teramat berat sekali. “Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi. Kau bukan temanku!” teriakannya membahana. 

 

Tweek ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia memilih untuk segera meninggalkan Craig. Dia berlari pergi dari sana, dengan air mata bercucuran. Dari kejauhan, Craig melihat kalau Tweek membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru berukuran sedang, dia tak memperhatikan kotak itu karena dari tadi Tweek menaruh tangannya di belakang. 

 

Craig melihatnya berlari. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak tega, entah setan apa yang tadi merasukinya sampai-sampai dia bisa meneriaki Tweek sampai seperti itu. Padahal selama ini dia tak pernah meneriakinya, karena dia tahu Tweek itu orangnya kagetan. 

 

Tapi…amarah yang terbendung di dalam dirinya tiba-tiba meluap seperti air laut pasang ketika melihat Tweek, berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan berbicara seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berani sekali dia menunjukan muka di depan pintu rumahnya setelah mendiaminya beberapa hari. 

 

Craig mau kembali masuk kedalam, namun dia mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal dari kejauhan. 

 

“Hoi!”

 

Ternyata itu Clyde. Rumahnya berada dekat dari Craig, mungkin dia mendengar suara teriakannya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu ada apa. Great, yang ada mah Craig jadi makin beringas gara-gara ngeliat si biang kerok. 

 

“Hei, aku mendengar suara teriakanmu,” kata Clyde dengan suara terengah-engah. Craig memberinya poker face. “Dan aku mendengar kau berteriak kepada Tweek…” oh, ini dia. Clyde membawa-bawa nama Tweek, urat amarah Craig sepertinya akan putus lagi. 

 

“Cih! Kau sebaiknya ikut enyah sebelum aku…”

 

“Gimana? Apakah kau mendapatkan hadiah itu?” 

 

Pas Craig mau mengancamnya, eh si Clyde nyosor ngomong. Dan perkataannya membuat Craig jadi bingung. 

 

“Hadiah? Hadiah apa!?” Tanya Craig, terlihat siap untuk menabok muka ganteng Clyde. 

 

Clyde rada menjaga jarak dari Craig pas engeh kalau Craig mau menonjok mukanya. “Hadiah yang mau dia berikan kepadamu! Dia bilang kepadaku kalau dia akan memberikannya padamu hari ini!” 

 

Otak Craig lagi gak mampu berfikir rasional karena sedang dikuasai oleh emosi saat ini. 

 

“Untuk apa dia memberikan hadiah kepadaku? Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku atau apapun, lalu kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?” 

 

“Duh, dumbass, selama beberapa hari ini dia meminta saran kepadaku. Dia bilang dia ingin memberimu sesuatu karena selama ini kau telah berbuat baik dan mau menjadi temannya. Selama 3 hari kami bertukar pikiran mengenai hadiah apa yang cocok untukmu, sampai kemarin dia akhirnya menemukan hadiah yang cocok bagimu.” 

 

Oh, wait. Craig akhirnya bisa berfikir rasional setelah mendengar penjelasan Clyde.

 

Jadi selama beberapa hari ini Tweek menempel kepada Clyde karena dia membutuhkan saran untuk membelikan Craig hadiah, sebagai tanda terima kasih…jadi intinya adalah Tweek tidak menghindarinya! Dia hanya sedang berfikir untuk memberinya hadiah yang cocok! Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja Craig lakukan tadi kepada Tweek!? Dia mengusirnya keluar!

 

“Oh, dia juga….” Clyde lanjut ngomong, padahal Craig yang ada didepannya membatu. “Dia terlihat seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu, aku sih nggak tahu apaan, soalnya dia jatuh tersipu setiap kali aku menanyakan hal itu-----”

 

Belum sempat Clyde menyelesaikan perkataannya, Craig berlari melewatinya. Dia langsung pergi tanpa menutup pintu rumah, meninggalkan Clyde dengan wajah bingung, meneriakan namanya berkali-kali. 

 

‘Damn. Apa yang telah aku lakukan!? Sial, sial, sial!’ 

 

Craig memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Tweek. Semoga saja dia belum terlambat…

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Sesampainya di rumah Tweek, Craig mengedor pintunya. Dia menyadari kalau mobilnya tidak ada, mungkin kedua orang tua Tweek sedang pergi. Dia juga menemukan kalau pintu rumah tidak terkunci, Craig tanpa ragu masuk kedalam sana. 

 

“Tweek? Tweek!!” 

 

Craig melihat kedalam seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak menemukan Tweek. Ketika berada diarea dapur, dia melihat sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru tergeletak di lantai. Kotaknya penyok sedikit, seperti habis dibanting. 

 

Itu adalah kotak yang sama yang Craig lihat di tangan Tweek, saat dia berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Craig mengambilnya, membuka kertas pembungkusnya. Dia berdecak kaget.

 

Didalamnya ternyata adalah sebuah iPod baru, terlindungi didalam kotak berbahan plastik yang penyok sebelah. 

 

Tweek sebenarnya ingin memberikannya ini, tapi Craig dengan tidak berperasaan malah menyuruhnya untuk enyah, bahkan mengatakan kalau dia membencinya. 

 

Damn, rasa bersalah Craig jadi dobel. 

 

Dia meninggalkan kotak iPod itu di atas meja dapur. Dia masih harus menemukan Tweek. Mungkin dia berada didalam kamarnya…

 

Craig beranjak menaiki anak tangga. Menuju kamar Tweek yang ada di pojokan. 

 

Tangannya memegang kenob pintu, siap untuk membukanya. Namun dia dihentikan oleh suara tangisan. Tangisan Tweek. 

 

Dia menangis sampai terisak-isak, Craig tak mampu membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati pemuda itu, dia pasti sakit hati sekali sampai menangis seperti itu…

 

Craig menetapkan hatinya. Dia memutar kenob pintu, dan membukanya secara perlahan. Didalam sana dia melihat Tweek tengah duduk meringkuk di lantai, wajahnya terbenam diantara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas pinggir tempat tidur. 

 

“Tweek….” Panggil Craig dengan pelan. 

 

Tweek mengangkat mukanya, dia bergidik ngeri pas melihat Craig. “C-Craig!!” Tweek menghindarinya, dia merangkak kesamping, sampai dia menabrak meja belajarnya sendiri. “J-ja-jangan pu-pu-pukul aku! Ma-maafkan aku!!” raungnya seperti orang ketakutan setengah mati. 

 

Craig bertekuk lutut di hadapan Tweek, mencengkram pundaknya dan memintanya untuk menenangkan diri. “Tenanglah Tweek! Aku tak akan melukaimu! Tweek!” dia mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. 

 

Tapi setiap kali Craig mencoba untuk meyakinkannya, tangisan dan raungan Tweek malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya Craig berhenti meneriakinya, lalu menurunkan tangannya untuk memeluk badan Tweek. 

 

Tangan Tweek mendesak dadanya, mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi Craig berpegangan erat, dia tak mau melepaskannya. Tweek menyerah, dia menangis diatas pundak Craig. Air matanya merembes di jaket biru milik Craig.

 

“Maafkan aku…” Craig berbisik padanya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya penuh sayang. Dia benar-benar seorang bajingan sejati karena telah membuat Tweek menangis seperti ini… 

 

Ditengah-tengah isakannya, Tweek bersua. “Ke-ke-kena-kenapa k-ka-kau me-mengu-ngusirku? Apakah…. K-kau ben-benci pa-padaku?” suara sengaunya bisa membuat siapapun bersimpati dan ikut menangis dengannya. 

 

Craig menelan ludah, dia mendekap kepala Tweek, meremaskan jari tangannya diantara rambut kusut pemuda pucat itu…. “Tidak, Tweek…aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku tadi hanya… hanya…ah…” dia kehilangan kata-kata. 

 

Haruskan Craig memberitahunya alasan yang sesungguhnya mengapa dia sangat marah padanya tadi? 

 

“Tweek… aku… aku menyukaimu, ralat, aku sangat menyukaimu. Lebih dari sekedar teman… yah. Melihatmu beberapa hari ini berkeliaran dengan Clyde… jujur, itu membuatku rada kesal… aku pikir kau menghindariku, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Clyde, kau hanya meminta bantuan kepadanya untuk memberikanku sesuatu… aku….aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat, karena sudah memakimu tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Tweekers…” Craig merasakan mukanya memanas. 

 

Beberapa gumpal air mata terus jatuh dari mata cantik Tweek, seraya Craig menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia menjadi panik, dan mengangkat wajahnya dari atas pundak Craig. “Oh, God! Ha-hadi-hadiahmu a-a-ak-aku ban-banting! Oh God, Oh God, semo-se-semoga IPod-nya ti-tidak ru-rusak…” mulai kumat lagi sifat paranoidnya. 

 

Senyum miris terpampang diwajah Craig, dia kembali memeluk Tweek, memposisikan anak itu dengan nyaman di dekapannya. 

 

“Aku….” Tweek berbisik di telinganya. Memeluk Craig balik, seakan-akan seperti bergantung hidup kepadanya. “Aku…me-menya-menyayangi-mu, C-Craig…” dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Craig lagi sesudah mengatakan itu. 

 

Craig terkejut. Wajahnya menjadi merah sekali. Dia tak menyangka kalau Tweek akan berperasaan sama dengannya.

 

“A-a-aku i—ingin me-mengata-kannya s-se-sete-lah mem-memberimu GAH! Ha-ha-hadiah i-Itu…” ucap Tweek dengan lirih. “A-aku me-merasa sangat ber-bersyu-syukur bisa mem-memilikimu disampingku selama i-i-ini….”

 

Craig tak membalas perkataannya. Dia hanya memeluknya dengan erat disana, mengecup kepalanya untuk membuatnya semakin tenang dan nyaman. 

 

Kembali lagi ke lantai bawah. Di meja dapur, kotak IPod masih ada disana. Ternyata IPod itu sudah menyala, namun dalam posisi hibernate/sleep. Di layarnya tertulis 3 kata…

 

Yaitu ‘I Love You’. 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, "MELT" - Hatsune Miku.


End file.
